Ennayse Elliryze
Character Information Name: Ennayse Elliryze Age: 3,856 Race: Kaldorei Class: Rogue Character Appearance Thin, dirty, apathetic. How could one overlook such a fare skinned creature? Seems Ennayse is easily unseen though her stark white hair and pale violet skin would be rather eye-catching in most enviornments. Enna(yse) displays all the signs of a poor upbringing. The most noticable would be how short she really is. 6'2" is nothing brag-worthy for that of a Kaldorei, and only inches taller than most humans. If you happend to notice her you might then realize how thin and boney she is. Not thin in the sense of lean, glamorous, or even toned, but thin as in a lack of strong muscle developement. The places where her bones are only covered by a thin layer of skin seem much too sharp causing her to look even more fragile. Her clothing sports several smudges indicating a lack of care. In fact, Ennayse seems to be covered from head to toe in a thin layer of dirt or built up grime. Stains are sure to be hidden under the fresh yet hardened dust. If her skin is exposed one would notice this sort of lack for care isn't just for her clothing. Plenty of smudges mark up anything that may have been allowed to see the light of day, including her face. Her hair, tied up normally, holds bits of... well, whatever happend to end up there. Leaves, twigs, spattered blood, all could be found in her silver locks. Her pale skin mared with dark scars that didn't seem to heal right, dulling any natural beauty she may have held. Her eyes are an ice blue color, crystalline almost, reflecting and refracting the light around her, causing her gaze to seem rather cold. And yet, it would be a gaze you'd find hard to look away from for the only thing that looks perfected on this being are the tattoos surrounding her eyes. A hue of blue and purple magnificiantly melded into the shape of leafs mark her uncaring stare. Small scars cover her body, face not excluded. Nicks, burns, scrapes, you'd be hard pressed for time if you were to try to catagorize what each one could be from. Major ones might bring your attention to them moreso from size on her lithe frame. A horizontal line runs across her right cheek towards her ear, usually only the ending, near the ear, seen with the mask she sports. A large bite mark that struck deep into her flesh sprawls from elbow to wrist of her left arm. Dark circular rings encompass her wrists and ankles, not unlike those of one that's accustomed to prolonged wear of shackles or bindings. Other large gashes stamp her torso, her left shoulder, right ribcage just under her chest, and left hip. Enna is easily summed up in three words or less. Thin, dirty, apathetic. Character Biography Later. Traits of note Ennayses doesn't speak with a crisp clean understanding of pronunciation. Her words are slurred and drawn out, usually missing syllables or hard constanents. She doesn't smile or show much emotion. If she is pleased, angered, depressed or excited you'd have to learn to distinguish which from her eyebrow and lip twitches. OOC Notes Armory: I'm level 34, do you really care? RP: Dedicated spatial (No RP in tells) PvP: Casual PvE: Casual Raid: Not yet Player OOC notes: Enna can't read, so if you write her mail, don't expect a reply. However, if you want to use the mail system for ooc communications, I -do- actually read. =D She's rather oblivious to others emotions or body language. If you play coy expect to be disapointed. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies